Nobody's Listening
by deaths-bliss
Summary: Draco's story during his 7th year. There is more to Draco then what meets the eye. Maybe there is a reason for his horrible actions toward other students. Beware of strong language and suicidal themes. Some DracoGinny romance. Please RR


Nobody's Listening  
  
Chapter I.  
  
"Foolish boy! What the bloody hell were you thinking?" The sound of  
flesh hitting flesh resounded through the large house.  
  
"Forgive me, Father." The blonde haired boy whimpered, cowering from his father Lucious Malfoy. A red mark was already starting to appear on his face.  
  
"You know how dangerous that is to your future! They could have caught you, and taken your wand away!" Another hand flew towards Draco's face. Draco flinched as the hand met his cheek. Draco felt like crying, but he hadn't dared let even a small tear escape.  
  
"I know Father. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." Draco really didn't mean to use spells outside the Manor. He had been walking down Knockturn Ally, when a middle-aged wizard jumped out at him and started to attack him. Draco could have used a simple blocking spell and something simple. At least simple enough to where he could have cleared it by the Ministry and the Department of Under-aged Magic. With, of course, an excuse of self- defense to back him up. But instead, Draco used the Cruciotous curse. Not exactly the brightest idea he ever had. But it did work, and well at that. He ended up sending that wizard to St Mungo's for insanity.  
  
Fortunately, since Draco's father worked in the ministry he was able to erase files and basically clear up the matter. But Draco was still going to pay for what he did, on his fathers' own accord.  
  
"Yes, well." Lucious gave his son looks of detest. His edges of his lips turned up slightly to form what seemed like a tormented smirk. He was thinking of his own son using his first unforgivable curse. It made him proud.  
  
Magic, was typically not allowed to be used outside of Hogwarts, unless you had graduated. But even then, Lucious found ways for his son to get around that law. He had put a spell on his house, or manor, which made all use of magic within it undetectable. Therefore Draco could practice all he wanted without getting caught. How else was he to affectively to serve Lord Voldemort?  
  
"See to it that this doesn't happen again. Now. Off to bed with you. Straight away, and no dinner. Consider it your punishment for your stupid actions. You leave for Hogwarts in the morning and you aren't to be late. I'll expect you to be downstairs and ready for breakfast." Lucious paused and looked back down at his son.  
"On second thought.you don't get breakfast either." Lucious gave Draco a sly smirk and walked off to the parlor room.  
  
Draco climbed up the many stairs of his house to the east wing, where his bedroom was located. He quietly pushed open the door not wanting to disturb his father. He unbuttoned his outer cloak and threw it rather forcefully across an armchair, which sat in front of a fireplace in his room. He kicked off his shoes and jumped onto his warm feathered bed. He took a down pillow and buried his face in it to muffle his scream of frustration. Draco uncovered his face with the pillow and rested his chin upon it. His crystal blue eyes scanned the room. His gaze finally set upon a picture on his nightstand. He reached over with one arm and picked up the frame. As he looked past the glass barrier he saw three figures. Two were his father and the other, himself. Lucious had his arm around his son's shoulder and they would occasionally give a wink or a wave of hand. The other figure was a woman. She had long black hair, and a fine and petite figure. But the expression on her face was like she smelled something completely rancid. In truth though she looked like that most of the time, even through her soft girlish appearance.  
  
The woman that stared and waved at Draco was his mother, Narcissa. She had died exactly 1 year ago in two days. It was during Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts. They never did figure out how she died. Some said it was a curse, others say an illness. Only Draco knew what really happened. It all happened during a normal day. Draco was tending to 'study' matters over the Christmas break. Draco was in his room when.  
  
!~! FLASHBACK!~!  
  
"NARCISSA!!!" Lucious boomed from across the manor. It was seldom that his father ever yelled, or screamed when he was mad. But when he did, it meant he was a bit more then pissed off.  
  
"I want you in here, NOW!" Lucious was pacing in front of the fireplace in the living room. He stopped facing the fire and gazed upon an ancient enchanted sword, which had been passed down through the Malfoy family. Something he took great pride in. Draco had heard all the commotion from his bedroom on the third floor. It was common for his mother and father to scream back and forth at each other. Draco often wondered why his mother stayed around Lucious. Why didn't she just leave him? Narcissa was often abused verbally like himself, but also physically. Countless nights were spent awake, while Draco listened to his father mercilessly beat his mother. Her screams and cries would haunt him at night, in his dreams.  
  
After his father started getting abusive, Draco never slept much. Every time he would start to get drowsy, and his mind slowly slipping away, he would here those horrible screams again. Draco, surely thought he was cursed. This night was just like all the others. "Please.Lucious.." Narcissa pleaded. A sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard, and then a cry of pain.  
  
"I never. meant to.so.sorry." Draco never knew what his parents argued about. He figured it was something to do with Lord Voldemort, and being a Death Eater. You see, Lucious was a Death Eater, but Narcissa was not. This alone caused controversy, but what had been so severe that Lucious thought to strike his wife, was beyond Draco.  
  
"You Bitch!" Another sound of smacking was heard. "I will teach you a lesson for what you have done." Lucious's voice was now calm, yet malicious. This scared Draco. He knew it wasn't going to be like all the other countless beatings. He didn't want to take part in this.  
  
"Lucious.." Narcissa said. Her voice had an element of surprise and fear in it at the same it. Lucious had obviously done something she hadn't expected.  
  
"I'm sorry dear.but I can't have you around any longer." It was then that Draco got up from his desk and shut the door. Whatever was going to happen was none of his business. He didn't want to know what was happening. Shutting the door was like shutting the situation out of his mind.  
  
Around 10 minutes had passed before Draco heard another sound besides the scratch of his quill on parchment. He was grateful that whatever his father did to his mother, he wasn't able to hear it. But someone fumbling with the doorknob soon broke the silence.  
  
"Yes?" Draco said questioningly. The twinge of the door trying to be opened didn't stop. Whoever was trying to get in couldn't because the door was locked, or because they were unable to. Looking at the knob, Draco could tell that the door wasn't locked.  
  
Sweat started to bead on his forehead. His skin became clammy. Draco had this feeling that whatever was trying to get through, he wasn't going to want to see. Yet another part of him insisted upon opening that door. Draco wipped his palms and his black wizard robe. He stuck his hand in the pocket of the robes, and brought out his wand. Just to make sure.  
  
Draco raised the wand in front of him as he walked towards the door. He reached out his other hand and placed it on the shaking knob. With a final intake of breath, Draco grasped the knob firmly in his hand, turned the knob and flung the door open.  
  
Draco was so unnerved by what he saw; he dropped his wand and felt like screaming and running away. It was his mother standing in the doorway. Or at least he though it was his mother. Narcissa was hunched over and twitching with pain. Her skin was a pale white and her eyes were bulging from their sockets. In places it looked as if her skin were peeling off and burning. It was almost as if Narcissa bathed in Anthrax. All her muscles were having random spasms. She finally fell into Draco's arms uncontrollably.  
  
By now tears were streaming down his face. He was scared, nervous, he had no clue what to do or say. So all he did was hold his mothers convulsing body in his arms and waited.  
  
Draco cradled his mother close to his chest. He didn't want to loose her, he couldn't. He needed her to help him to survive his father. He needed her there with him all those nights he couldn't sleep. Draco broke down and began sobbing. His tears ran down his face and splashed on his mothers face. As soon as the tears hit, the convulsing subsided and Narcissa's face looked as if the pain had stopped. Draco used one arm to hold his mother and the other he stroked her sleek black hair with, trying to comfort her. Her eyes locked on Draco's, she started to open her mouth to say something but Draco knew what it was going to be. He quickly put a hand up to her mouth, to show her that words were not needed. A small smile shone through the tears as Draco looked upon his dieing mother.  
  
"I love you too..." he whispered softly into his mothers ear. A smile appeared on Narcissa's lips as she gave a final nod. But that soon faded as her heartbeat slowed, and then came to a halt.  
  
!~!END FLASHBACK!~!  
  
Chapter II. 


End file.
